peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Pan (Version 2) the Series Season 2
Characters introduced this season: The Dog King of Neverland: Koga (Inuyasha) New Bounty Hunter Recruits: Arukenimon and Mummymon (Digimon) Neverland nurse: Nurse Joy (Pokemon) Season 2 episode count: 18 Season 2 Episode 1: K. Rool and Skurvy Strike Back Synopsis: When Cortex and Uka-Uka sends K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew back to Neverland to steal the Master Emerald for another conquest, Team Ash Ketchum and their allies, however, discover the plot from a snooping Dazzlings and Gangreen Gang and decide to race to it before the enemy does. Season 2 Episode 2: The Master Emerald and the Seven Chaos Emeralds Synopsis: Successful of getting the Master Emerald, Team Ash Ketchum accidentally unleash the seven Chaos Emeralds into the real world; Two in New York City, two in Sydney, two in Tokyo, and one in London. But then they must race to find them before they fall into the wrong hands, which is K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew, as well as Marv and Harry and two new bounty hunters in the form of Arukenimon and Mummymon. Season 2 Episode 3: They'll Be Comin' Around the Mountain Synopsis: Locating the green and blue Chaos Emeralds at Tokyo, Team Ash Ketchum and their allies must brave Mount Fuji before K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew, and Marv and Harry, beat them to it. Season 2 Episode 4: Going Once, Going Twice Synopsis: Locating the red and white Chaos Emeralds at New York City, Team Ash Ketchum and their allies must earn money to earn it at an auctioning in the Empire State Building before K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew and Marv and Harry does. Season 2 Episode 5: Surf's Up Synopsis: Locating the cyan and purple Chaos Emeralds at Sydney, Team Ash Ketchum and their allies must earn it through a surfing competition before K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew and Marv and Harry beat them to it. Season 2 Episode 6: The Last Chaos Emerald Synopsis: Locating the yellow Chaos Emerald at London, Team Ash Ketchum and their allies must find it within the sewers before K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew and Marv and Harry beats them to it. Season 2 Episode 7: Revenge of the Wet Bandits Synopsis: Finding all the Chaos Emeralds, Team Ash Ketchum and their allies race to return them to the Master Emerald, but someone has made Team Ash Ketchum’s ship temporally break down in the forest, and it wasn't K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew, and to make matters worse, most of their teammates and/or crew members have began to disappear. So, Team Ash Ketchum decide to race against K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew to solve the mystery involving monkey and coyote imps. Season 2 Episode 8: Enter the King of Dogs Synopsis: After Therru and Aria Blaze are abducted by the Dog King Koga, Team Ash Ketchum begins their search for their missing friends in his lair, but must help San and her wolf brothers overcome Koga's mind-controlling flute spell. (K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew don't appear in this episode) Season 2 Episode 9: Something's Amiss with Rosalina Synopsis: Rosalina begins to act seductive to Lubba, asking for days off, only to later report thefts to him and Team Ash Ketchum. But as the suspicions grow more stronger, they discover that someone else is impersonating Rosalina and putting her in a bad light. Season 2 Episode 10: Komodo, Klump, and Rilla Trouble Synopsis: After an attempt kidnapping plot was failed by Rilla Roo, Klump, and the Komodo Brothers, K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew fire the four. Later, they are taken in by Cream and Cheese and a reluctant Team Ash Ketchum, but due to their screw-ups while trying to help them, they go off on their own again. Will K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew, having discovered about this, decide to rehire Klump, Rilla, and the Komodo Brothers on the condition that they'll lure Team Ash Ketchum and even Cream and Cheese into a trap (Moral: Crime doesn't pay). Season 2 Episode 11: The Gift of Families (Ash Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Christmastime has come, and everyone, except Shadow, is excited for the holidays. Learning that Shadow is lonely around the holidays due to him losing his friend Maria years ago, Team Ash Ketchum and their allies decide to cheer him up by giving him a special gift courtesy of Sonic and Silver (No villains appear in this episode). Season 2 Episode 12: Eternal Winter (Ash Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After the Sunisphere is stolen by K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew, Team Ash Ketchum and their allies must race against time to save Neverland and the Sunisphere before it is trapped in eternal winter. Season 2 Episode 13: 20,000 Neverleagues Under the Sea Synopsis: After K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew flood Neverland with the ocean in a attempt to secretly drown out Team Ash Ketchum, our heroes must find a way to return Neverland back to normal from the seawater flooding and stop K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew. Season 2 Episode 14: The Incredible Shrinking Sonic's Group Synopsis: While stopping K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew from stealing a shrink ray, Sonic's group get shrunk down to mouse size and must overcome bigger obstacles to get the shrink ray back in order to return to normal size. Season 2 Episode 15: Enter the King of Dogs Redux Synopsis: After discovering Koga redoing his old evil plot from before, Team Ash Ketchum are captured and forced to watch how he "improved" his old plot as a new improvement with K. Rool, Skurvy, and the crew's help. At the same time, however, Team Ash Ketchum secretly free themselves to escape and fight back against the enemy. Season 2 Episode 16: Battle for Neverland Part 1 (Ash Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: The Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds stolen by K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew again, Team Ash Ketchum must race to get it back before Perfect Chaos is awakened. Season 2 Episode 17: Battle for Neverland Part 2 (Ash Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Chaos already summoned, Team Ash Ketchum must find a way to prevent the angered monster from becoming powerful by the Chaos Emeralds in order to stop him and K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew. Season 2 Episode 18: Battle for Neverland Part 3 (Ash Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Team Ash Ketchum and their allies fight against K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew, and with the Chaos Emeralds' power, Perfect Chaos for the fate of Neverland and the world. For series: Ash Pan (Version 2) the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies